


Кадет Кирк

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Киркоспок в тексте подразумевается.





	Кадет Кирк

**Author's Note:**

> Киркоспок в тексте подразумевается.

_Кадет Кирк_  хрустит яблоком, сидя в кресле капитана, и ведет себя так, будто никто и никогда не поймет, что в тест закралась ошибка.  
  
 _Кадет Кирк_ , слушая обвинения во взломе, не смотрит на Спока. Он не верит в безвыходные ситуации, не чувствует, что сам попал в одну из таких. Из этого зала ему нет пути на борт звездолета.   
  
 _Кадет Кирк_  проиграл.  
  
 _Мистер Кирк_  врывается на мостик, уверенный в собственной правоте. Из его уст сыплются слова: факты, предположения, — все это смешивается в неразбериху.  
  
 _Мистер Кирк_  тут, готовый рискнуть жизнью, чтобы остановить ромуланцев, но быть здесь не должен. Спок не может решить, какой порыв преобладает в нем сейчас: выдворить Кирка с мостика или позволить ему сделать все, что он предлагает. Спок слушается капитана Пайка и сдается второму. Тому, чего с самого начала желал.  
  
 _Капитан Кирк_ … пусть еще всего лишь исполняющий обязанности, но все-таки капитан. Он принимает решения, прислушивается к мнениям, которые звучат в команде, делает единственно верный ход, и это работает.  
  
 _Капитан Кирк_  рискует ради Пайка, он готов утащить Неро с собой в самый ад… Он делает то, что должен, и как это удается вчерашнему кадету, никак не понять Споку.   
  
 _Джим_ … Джим открывает глаза, он просыпается, вновь смотрит на мир вокруг себя, и его взгляд застывает на Споке.  
  
 _Джим_  говорит с ним, улыбается, и раз за разом Спок ловит себя на мысли, что считает его вздохи.  
  
Мистер Спок проиграл.


End file.
